Rainer IV of Hulstria
Rainer IV of Hulstria (April 18, 2341-November 1st, 2426) of the Rothingren-Traugott Dynasty, was the second Kaiser of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. He assumed the throne following the death of his father, Rudolph III, in June of 2396. Rainer IV was just as voical on politic issues as his father, speaking out against those against Hutori leaving the Union of Macon, on behalf of the Welsh in Greater Hulstria and against Republicanism in Hulstria. =Early Life= Rainer was born on April 18, 2341 to Archduke Rudloph von Rothingren-Traugott, Pretender to the Hulstrian Throne and Princess Hélène of Rildanor, the sister of King Hénri-Philippe of Rildanor's father, making the two first cousins. He was born in Nareath Villa, outside of Ostravan, Rildanor. Originally Rainer was brought up in the Rildanorian Court, as his family lived in exile there and it was not commonly though that the Hulstrian Monarchy would be restored anytime in the near future. Like his father before him at age 12 he was sent to boarding school in Liore, Agathion in the Holy Lothori Empire. There is excelled in Chemistry and History and became fluent in Dundorfian. He also became an expert marksman and an experienced jouster, something that would not have been possible had his father been on the throne during these years as many jousters refuse to compete against direct members of any royal family for fear of injuring them. Upon his completion of schooling in the HLE, Rainer attened college in Malivia. It was during this time that the Imperial Hulstrian Party and Hulstrian Nationalist Party took power in the Central Diet of then Gishoto and began the Imperial Restoration. One day after his parents arrived in Gishoto he flew in from Syene, Malivia. =Family= Shortly after his arrival in Gishoto, Rainer was introduced to Korneilia von Hinterhulsterreich, the daughter of a Hulstrian Business man whos family held noble blood. The two dated for several months before Rainer proposed, and they were married one year to the day after he proposed in a lavish ceromony in Kien. His eldest son, Karl, who was his heir apparent, was born exactly 9 months after Rainer and Korneilia's wedding. In the following five years his other two sons Henry and Maximilian were born. =Kaiser of Hulstria= Following the death of his father, Rudolph III, Rainer ascended to the throne as Emperor of Hulstria. During the first few years of his reign Rainer, unlike his father, rarely used the powers of the monarch and generally served as a figure head. His first really use of Imperial Power was when he authorized an Imperial Tribunal against the Republican People's Party for High Treason and Crimes Against the Crown, following their attempt to pass a bill abolishing the monarchy. The RPP cracked under the mounting pressure from the government and the majority of the leadership fled Greater Hulstria to foreign nations most likely the People's Republic of Egelion. The Kaiser then became a voical supporter of Welsh integration in Greater Hulstria, going so far as convincing IHP leaders demand an amendment to a bill in the Imperial Diet that would classify the Welsh as coloured. He had the bill amended to say that Welsh who did not Hulstrianize themselves would be considered coloured. The Kaiser's then used of his authory in the ordering of the second Imperial Tribunal during his reign against the Latter Day Saints Party. The Mormons proposed a bill in the Imperial Diet that would abolish the Monarchy and HNP countered with the Kaiser's blessing with a call for the tribunal. =The End of Greater Hulstria= The final years of Rainer's reign saw the end of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. First the Hulstrian Nationalist Party collapsed from pressure to end Apartheid. The Gao-Showa Peoples' Party then made a come back and with the help of the Mormons abolished Apartheid, with little protest from the IHP, who had grown increasely upset with the system. Shortly there after the IHP and GSPP and the Latter Day Saints Party came to a historic agreement to make both the Hulstrian Kaiser and Gao Showa Tenno the Heads of State with the real power resting in the popularly elected figure the Lord Protector, in a new federation known as the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao-Soto. Thus Rainer was the last Kaiser of Greater Hulstria but not the last Hulstrian Emperor, as his son, Karl III, succeeded him. Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people